Star vs Alternate Universes
by Fortio Gracio
Summary: There are many ways the story could play out. Maybe just one night, the entire story, or just a single fundamental rule, join us aa we look upon a few such tales. One shot anthology. Rated for potential, beware possible dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde woman was crawling around in a dumpster. Her golden hair was filled with mud and dirt, her face just as covered but with some blood mixed in. On her cheeks two heart tattoos. She wore a simple bag over her body, not able to even find worn out shirts to wear. She heard a clock tower ding as she rose to her leather-like feet. It was five in the evening. He would be heading home shortly.

In a flash she jumped out of the dumpster, having found nothing desirable inside, and flew through the city streets. She was careful to avoid crowds. All it would take is one police officer and she could be in jail for a long time. She avoided certain alleyways, they were death traps for young women. Until finally she reached the park. She quickly dove onto a bench, the cold metal pressing against her bare ass. She hated it. She couldn't even find grammy panties to wear. She was waiting for five minutes before he showed up.

He was tall, and somewhat muscular. Tanned with brown hair and eyes. He had just a hint of stubble on his face, and just the right amount of hair on his arms. He wore a red hoodie and black slacks, and Star had waited for this all week. Every week the guy would come and sit at this bench. At first she just observed, but he eventually noticed her. She was so afraid until that smooth voice called to her. My God that voice disarmed her. He was so kind to her, despite her appearance.

"Hey Star. Get in another fight again?" He looked at her, a small amount of worry on his face.

"Not this time Marco. Was just digging in a slaughterhouse disposal dumpster two days ago and haven't had a chance to wash." It wasn't untrue, but that day she did get into a rough fight. She even lost what meat she found. She was lucky she got something yesterday though. She wasn't sure if she would still be alive if she hadn't.

"Sure Star. But for now, have these!" He handed her a pair of bags. One had various ready made meals, amd the other, underwear. Sweet, amazing underwear. Yeah they were plain, but going from nothing to something is amazing.

"Thanks Marco! Still not sure why you help out homeless girls like me though. You don't want sex, and you never ask for anything. Why is that?" She always asked the question. It simply made no sense to her. He was well off, had a beautiful wife, a child on the way, and an easy job that paid him very well. He had everything she could imagine.

"Well, you've been my best friend Star. Ever since I met you here last year you've been a nice girl to talk to. You actually listen and don't try to get into my pants. You'd be surprised how often that one happens. But you never judge, always having an open mind, I enjoy these little moments and that's plenty for me." He gave her a pat on the shoulder, he was never afraid to show such affection to her, and he was why she stayed in this town. He was why she was alive right now. After all, there weren't many homeless around town, and many of them would only protect you if you had something they wanted. Sadly for her, that would have meant her body. She had come so close so many times to giving it up, but she chose not to. Her pride all she had left.

"Aw, thanks bestie! It's good to know I make someone's life just a little bit better!" She giggled while Marco dryly chuckled. He didn't like her thinking that way about herself. She was too awesome for that.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but today is my second anniversary, like I said last week, I left work an hour early to surprise her. Glad you remembered the time change!" He smiled at her as he got up. They had talked for less than five minutes and truth be told. She wanted more. A lot more. But it wasn't her place anymore. She was a street dweller. She'd decided a long time ago never to bring up a kid on the streets. She'd die before that. Besides, he was taken, and she wouldn't ruin his happiness for her selfishness. Right now though, was goodbye time. She hugged him and he hugged her. They parted ways and he headed out of the park while she watched. When he was out of sight she grabbed her new things and headed for a big oak tree nearby.

It was amazing how much space there was under the tree. It was almost big enough to count as a room. She even had a large beanbag chair Marco got her three months ago. Of course it counted as her bed, but that still helped her a lot. She walked in and took a small metal grate she put clumps of grass on. It hid her home from others so she could eat and sleep in peace. She happily moved towards the center of the room, a few holes in the ceiling providing light from a nearby street lamp, and took out her favorite package. Underwear. She tore it open and looked. She giggled as she took out the first item, a pink, strapless bra. She smiled as she tried it on. Perfect fit. He was good like that. He always knew what size something was at a glance, and he had guessed her bust perfectly, 32D. She smiled as, for the first time in over a year, she had proper support for herself. She smiled as she pulled out the next item, several pairs of pink panties. She again smiled. Now guys wouldn't comment on how she looked 'open for business' for a while. Putting them on they hugged her curves just right.

She looked down at herself, now in underwear, and smiled. Even a few months ago she was horrifically skinny. So much so Marco stepped in and started giving her some food regularly instead of on occasion. He then made it a priority to help her out a bit and now she was looking good if she could say so herself. Speaking of food, she decided to check out her food for the next few days. Marco of course said this was food for a full day, but she made it last. She had to. He had brought her some snackables, a few crackers, some gum, and a gallon of filtered water. She smiled as her stomach rumbled. She was eating well again thanks to Marco. She sighed, wishing he had been her suitor just three years ago. Maybe she would be happy with him now. With that, she ate her meal and fell asleep on her bean bag chair, dreaming about being Mrs. Marco.

Star awoke to the sound of crying. Heavy crying. She stirred, and noted the street lamp was still the only illumination. It was still night. She became irritated and decided to see about plugging her ears when her slowly waking mind noticed something familiar. Then it hit her, that sobbing was Marco! She immediately sprung into action and took down her door. Sure enough, on the bench, was Marco. He was in the same outfit from earlier, only his hoodie was opened.

"Marco?" She called to him, acaring him as he looked back at Star. This was the first time they had seen each other outside of their rendezvous and he wasn't even in his right state of mind.

"S-Star? W-what are you doing here?" He quickly tried to compose himself, wiping his nose and eyes quickly as he tried to get up straight.

"I was, still in the area looking for lost items when i heard you crying." She bent over and he realized something.

"Do, do you live in the park?" Star blanched then realized in her rush she was still only in her brand new underwear. She quickly tried to hide, only to realize she only had the bench to hide behind and still be able to talk normally.

"Oh geez. Yeah, I made a little home nearby." She crossed her arms over her chest and moved her legs to at least try and hide herself from him. She was so embarrassed, but then the worry came back. "And you were crying." His small smile disappeared as he looked dead ahead. As long as she had known him, he had never been sad. Ever.

"Jackie's divorcing me." Star blinked.

"Sorry, she's what?"

"She, she's known about you for a while. You see, I help out people down on their luck who are earnestly trying to better themselves. For the past two years only like, two other people have ever actually tried. I'd let them live with me after a time and help them get a job, then help them get a place." Star felt, odd. On one hand, he was helpful, on the other hand...

"I, I really wanted to help you Star. You're an awesome person and you deserve better than this lot in life. I've been asking for months to let you live in our 'in-law house' just for that reason. I want to be clear Star, the other two I helped were not my friends. One was a druggy girl I helped who now works with the police, and the other is a guy who used to prostitute himself for slices of bread. He now owns the bread shop across the way from Mario's." Star felt relief wash over her. Of course Marco wasn't like that. He was just a good guy. And she was special, she was his friend, not some project.

"I wasn't planning on bothering her with it today, it was our anniversary after all. I arrived home, my electric car doesn't make much noise so I wasn't worried about surprising her. I quietly crept in and heard her moaning. She was fucking my best friend Star. She didn't even act ashamed. She knew I was loyal and she didn't care. She even said the baby isn't mine." He was bawling again, and Star was furious. Who in their right mind would ever cheat on such an awesome man?

She cuddled him for a long time as he cried himself out. She wasn't even sure when she had moved close to him, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was sad. Suddenly, they were blinded by a flash of light. They recovered in time to see a man hightailing it out of the park.

"No!" Marco got up and ran after the man. A moment later Star realized why. He was in the arms of a woman, in an empty park, in her underwear, in her lap. She remembered watching a judge show she used to watch when she was a young kid, about how infidelity could ruin your life, especially in divorce. It may not have been real, but the picture would sell the lie. She dashed after them, only to have to pull off when she spotted a police officer. He didn't spot her, but she lost Marco and the other man. She waited for her chance and headed back to their bench. She waited a while before Marco came back. His shoulders were slumped down as he sat down.

"My life's over. They'll lie, and everyone that can ruin me will believe them. I'll lose my house, my career, my parents home, everything." Marco began crying again as Star comforted him. It was the Monday from hell. As the clock struck nine, she pat his head.

"You need sleep." Marco grumbled as he separated from her, his eyes red and watery. "Is she going to…?"

"She said she's leaving in the morning. But that may change with this. I-I can't invite you over now, but-"

"Its okay Marco. I understand. I wasn't always homeless. Go to a hotel, get some sleep, and do your thing. I'll be here every Monday. Okay?" Marco nodded, giving her a quick, tight hug before walking she didn't know better, she would say he wanted to be anywhere but there. She knew, though, that it was the opposite. He wanted only to be there.

The next few weeks flew by. Jackie indeed had moved out the next day and made no mention of saying Marco had an affair. He got a lawyer, but as he feared, the picture and Jackie's words would be enough to ruin him. He prepared the pre-nup he and Jackie had signed, but knew that the right judge would throw it out. And sadly, he got one of them. Star had been a pillar of strength for him, but she wasn't safe anymore.

Several men and women were bugging her now. The men wanted to proposition her, and the women wanted tips on stealing married men. They clearly worked for someone wanting to frame Marco as a cheating man, but she didn't play those games. And she dealt with them stating nothing and moving on. It was finally the day of though. Marco had loaded Star up with food using a friend and gave it to her with a radio. It was a long range radio and Marco was wearing a transponder. She knew their plan, and backup plan. She hoped for the best.

"All rise for the judge, Judge Tabitha Winroot." She heard shuffling of feet, followed by a gavel.

"You may be seated. The court will now hear the divorce case of Marco Ubaldo Diaz, and Jackie Lynn-Thomas Diaz. Mr. Diaz. Do you have any opening remarks?"

"No ma'am."

"As expected of the man." Star was taken aback at the judges comment. Clearly this should result in a mistrial on the spot, but,from what Marco said, the Judge had connections. She was safe. Marco was not. "Mrs. Diaz, do you have any opening statements ma'am?" The tone shift was unbelievable. It was like Jackie was already the victim.

"No ma'am." She sounded nice, but that didn't help Star at all.

"Okay then sweetheart. I will now read the written testament provided,by both parties." The proceeding went on for an hour. The judge,making harsh criticisms at anything she considered dubious on Marco's testimony, and almost no questions were asked on Jackie's. The proceeding however turned out to be boring besides that. Jackoe hadn't pulled out the photo, hadn't shamed Marco, and had corrected him all of once, and to her detriment. Star began to actually respect Jackie a bit, almost wishing for more drama, until she heard a door slam open.

"Order, order in my,courtroom. What is the meaning of this?"

"Your honor I am Jackie's father and I have something I must present to the court." Star began to worry, cursing herself for her own little wish.

"And what is that sir?"

"This bastard Marco Diaz was cheating on my daughter! I have picture proof of him doing do in the park with some homeless whore he's been fucking!" Star felt sick to her stomach. Her relationship with Marco was going to ruin him. She had ruined her friend's life. And for what?

"Well well well. That is quite the picture Mr. Diaz. And here I was thinking maybe this would be a decent border rat of a man. But here you are, eating out some poor girl you probably promised the world to. Did she even know you were married? I bet not. I don't need anymore evidence. Ms. Thomas gets half of everything. Ca-"

"Objection." The entire room went silent. Star, who was about to start tearing out her hair, stopped. The objector was-

"Ms. Thomas, I'm giving you a ruling in your favor already. Are you saying there's more this slimeball has done?"

"Your honor, Marco is no slimeball. The only slimeballs in the room so far are you and my father, and me since I've been cheating on Marco for close to seven months now." Star couldn't believe it.

"Ms. Thomas, I can remove you from the courthouse."

"And I can reject your judgement. I know that woman. I have seen her and my husband together many times. She's an unfortunate girl who has no home and has been receiving aid from Marco for over a year."

"Jackie! He gave that underwear to her! You don't have to hide it!"

"I picked out that underwear for her. Marco asked for my help and I gave it." Star began to smile. Jackie may have been a cheating bitch, but she was a good cheating bitch. "I cheated on Marco because I fell out of love with him, but he never cheated on me. Trust me, I'd know. I was concerned, I did hire investigators, and I know the worst he has done, was give a known thief a key to our house. Amd he was right to trust her. Your honor, I want that pre-nup followed to the letter. How this escalated I don't know, but I will not have the man I used to love, and honestly still like as a friend, have his name dragged through the mud by racist, misogynists." The court room was silent for three minutes before she spoke again. "So your honor, are we good, or am I going to have to go back to my friend in internal affairs in the FBI to check this case out herself?"

"The pre-nup is maintained, dismissed." The gavel was banged as a pair of shoes hastily beat a retreat.

"And dad, for this, I'm not letting you into the birth of your granddaughter." The transmission cut out shortly afterwards. Star was ecstatic. Jackie wasn't a bitch! Marco was safe! She smiled to herself as she got dressed. She found a new bag and put it on herself. She got ready to meet Marco when suddenly she heard her home covering get removed. She turned and saw a man in a suit crawl down.

"You're going to wish he hadn't won." The thin man quickly bolted for her, she dodged, but the man tripped her, forcing her down to the ground. "I'm going to ruin that man's happiness, if it's the last thing I do. Butterfly." Her blood ran cold. "Oh yes, I know who you are, your parents ran me out of business, and your friend ruined my next one with his damned work. Thank you for making this fun." He pinned her down and forced a ball gag in her mouth, then he tied her hands behind her back. She heard scissors, and screamed as hard as she could. No one heard her.

"Star?!" Marco called out for her, she was never late. She was never missing. He had searched the park and found no trace. He went back to their bench often, looking for her, but not finding her. He was worried she had gone somewhere. Then he looked behind him. Remembering Star came from that direction that fateful night, he walked that way, and then fell. He looked down and at the base of the tree, not ten feet from where he sat, was a hole in the ground.

"Found you!" He quickly dropped down, and discovered her. She was naked, bound and gagged, there were cuts and bruises all over her body and one of her legs looked like it had been broken.

"Oh my God, Star!" He ran over and removed the gag. She was barely conscious and when be looked closer, he saw a large injury on her head. "Oh my God. Star. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He cried on top of her. As she passed out, she only knew two things. She was safe now, and Marco was indeed,her best friend.

She awoke in the last place she expected, a bed. She could still remember the feeling from so very long ago. She tried to move, but her body was covered in bandages. She wanted to speak, but found tubes in her mouth. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital. She could now hear the beating of the heart monitor, she realized Marco,must have gotten her help.

"Awake?" The voice was feminine, and to Star's shock, she knew the voice, Jackie. The woman moved into view and Star knew what Marco saw in her. She has a slim build, large perky breasts, beautiful green eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Don't try and speak dear, your hurt pretty bad. Marco would be here, but they wouldn't allow him inside. At first they thought he was a violent domestic partner. That's why I'm here. You may not know, but I did want to help you alongside Marco, but I was afraid you'd take him away, then I was afraid you'd find out my secret. If I hadn't been cheating on him, you'd probably have been safe." Jackie looked sadly at Star.

"I'm sorry, by the way. My dad, my dad and your attacker are dead. Turns out my dad hired him to teach Marco a lesson for cheating on me. After I told mom she thought I was protecting Marco and you by saying I was the one cheating on him. They can't hurt you now though. Dad shot at the police, and the other guy tried taking Marco as a hostage, Marco punched him so hard the guy's heart stopped." Star looked at Jackie. She really wasn't a total failure of a person. Just a failure as a woman.

"You know, I think if I hadn't cheated on him, I would have lost him. He may not realize it, but he likes you, more than you know. He was always talking about you, making plans, etc. It was why I fell for this guy. Marco was moving on. So, please. I know it's too soon, but, give him a chance. You may be just who is supposed to be by his side." With a smile, Jackie left. Star realized Jackie lied once in court. She loved Marco, but he wasn't everything. She thought about him more as a nurse and female doctor came in, checking her out.

It took four days before they removed the tubes and allowed Marco to visit. He was so relieved. Apparently she was under for three days due to her injuries, and he took them off to make sure she was okay. He had taken today off as well to see her first thing. He confirmed the things Jackie had said. He spent the entire day, talking to her, her voice not fully recovered. That was how the next two days passed before she was cleared to leave. Marco helped her to his car, and drove. She prepared herself when they approached the park, and then paused as they passed, not even slowing down.

"Marco?"

"I'm not leaving my friend to sleep outside after getting hurt. Especially while in bandages still." Star laughed until the pain from her injuries cut her off. She watched as the hustle of the city was slowly replaced by the suburbs, only to really be surprised. His house wasn't huge. But it was beautiful. Two stories, a Spanish theme, large yards, and a pool. Star looked in awe as Marco pulled in.

He helped her by carrying her inside, something she saw as akin to carrying a newly wed wife inside their forever home. She smiled, being like this in his warm, strong arms felt right. He carried her in through the door. The living room was spacious, large enough to host a part of more than twenty people comfortably. She could see the kitchen from there, it was decently large. A nice place for a family get together, and plenty of room to cook extravagant meals.

He started up some stairs and Star really had to give it to Marco, his home was well decorated, never too much or too little, it was clean, and he was strong. He carried her up the stairs without slowing down a bit. They reached a hallway and as they passed he named a few rooms. A guest room, a bathroom, her new room, his room, and a game room. There was one more room, but he hadn't decided what to do with it yet. So for now, it was temporary storage. He took her into her new room, and she wanted to kiss him. All her stuff was here, even her old bag dresses, cleaned up and somewhat organized.

"After we knew you weren't in danger and the guy who hurt you was caught, a friend of mine and I went to your little home and salvaged what we could. Sorry to say that this was all we could save."

"That's because this is everything I own." Marco looked at the seven or so items he had salvaged. They were all things he had given her. He had assumed her assailant had destroyed or stolen a few items, and it saddened him that his help only became this much.

"Well, we will have to work on that. For now, welcome home Star!" He smiled at her as he placed her in the bed. She lightly moaned as she lay on the bed. It was leaps and bounds better than the hospital bed. Hell, it was better than her bean bag chair! She loved it when Marco,pulled the sheets over her. She looked at Marco smiling happily. Honestly, she started to have a crush on the guy, but it was too soon to entertain such thoughts outside of dreams. He just finalized a divorce, and with all the niceties he had showered her with, well, she's been down that road before.

"It's, it's good to be home Marco!" The two smiled at each other when a growl made itself known. Star's cheeks lit up as she realized what had just happened. She was So excited to leave the hospital, she had forgotten to eat. An amazing feat considering her standard option was to eat garbage, and hospital food was a step above that.

"Well, someone's hungry! Give me just a moment. I'll make you a snack to tie you over until dinner tonight." He smiled as he left, closing the door. Star looked around smiling. He had paid attention this past year. The wall was a very good wallpaper that had a blue background, with rainbows and unicorns in the foreground. There was all her stuff he had given her, the chair, a suitcase, a few really nice stuffed animals that she noticed he had fixed up for her, and even the framed picture he took of them. It all sat neatly in a corner for her to decide to place later.

Near them was a closet, slightly ajar she could see it was a nice walk in closet and it looked like a few dresses and tops were hanging inside. Her joy was nearly exploding out of her. How nice could one guy get? She continued down and on the opposite side spotted a full body mirror, placed so she could see herself from the closet. Next to it was a dresser and a make-up stand. She felt her heart melt at the array of new make-up sitting on it, and she suspected the drawers would contain more. She then looked at her bed. It was a queen size bed with blue sheets. They were so soft to the touch that she felt like she was swimming. She brought her hands to her face to stifle her joy and she realized something, she was clean.

She pulled back and looked at her hands, and nearly broke down. Her hands were clean for the first time in half a year and her nails were done. HER NAILS WERE DONE. She couldn't remember the last time they had been. And she knew hospitals didn't do all this. Clean the body, cut the nails, that's about it. Not a full-blown manicure, and as she wiggled her toes, pedicures!

"Enjoying having nicely done nails?" She looked up to see Marco. He was smiling at her as he held a plate of triangular chips with cheese. She looked quizzically at the dish as he brought it to her. "Come on, it's just nachos."

"What are nachos?" Marco stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him.

"You're kidding." Her expression didn't falter, the joyful blush she had earlier gone. "You're not. Well, then today is your lucky day! I made these myself. Made the chips a few days ago, and just blended the cheese and cut the peppers. Give'em a try!." He smiled widely as he presented the plate. Having never had them before Star was cautious, but this was Marco! If anyone could be trusted, it was him. She took a chip and took a bite.

After a moment she reached for the plate only to inhale sharply in pain. She had moved too fast and stretched one of her stitched up wounds. Marco was instantly at her side, she was still in her hospital gown and could see the wound through the side. He observed it for a bit before sighing in relief.

"It's okay, you didn't pull a stitch." He smiled at her as her face flushed. Marco assumed it was in embarrassment, when in reality, the stitch was near her but, and the gown left little to stop his breath from being felt there.

"That's, good." Marco picked up the plate he had set down on the far side of the bed and brought it to her. She gladly took the plate and began to eat. She finished her meal and Marco too the plate, before setting it down on the nightstand.

"Okay Star, I want to show you something real quick." He opened the nightstand and took a few items out. One in particular caught her attention. "This is your new cell phone. You said you used to have one, so I have no doubt you can use it. My personal number and our home phone number are stored already. You are free to keep it, and, sorry it's not fancier. I didn't want to get you an expensive one you didn't like. We can find you one in a few weeks." She felt her face actually getting sore from smiling so much. The only guys she's really known in the past year besides him always wanted something out of her for their kindness. But not Marco. Her heart felt warm as he brought out two more gifts.

"And these are a lockable journal, and a dream journal. Just in case you want to write down personal feelings or nice dreams." She looked at what she hoped were his final gifts. She didn't know if she could contain her jubilation if there was more right now. Looking at the journal, it was a plain journal, but with really good paper. If she wanted to write or draw, she could easily. The diary had a very sturdy cover and lock. It looked like you'd have a hard time forcing it open. Strapped on was a key, attached to a necklace for easy safe keeping. She carefully took the key and out it around her neck. She felt, joyful. Like she was a young teenager again. Looking at Marco she could believe it. He reminded her of a boy she knew back then. A kind, gentle soul, who vowed to do anything for her before her parents 'promoted' his mother to a job across the country.

"Thanks Marco, for everything. She smiled as she opened her arms wide, and he hugged her back. She wanted badly to kiss him, but knew regardless, it wasn't the right time. Next thing she knew, he was already leaving for the night, heading to his room after helping her back from the bathroom. He said she should be fine strength wise to make the trip herself, but she wanted the extra help today, just in case. His bathroom was enormous. He could probably have a small party in it. There was a double sink, plenty of sink space, and a very large shower. You could fit three,or four adults in it and have moving room. According to Marco the master bath had a proper bathtub if she wanted a soak, and reminded her there was a pool out back if she wanted a swim after her wounds fully healed.

She smiled as she was again beneath her new sheets. With a clap of his hands the lights turned off and Marco showed her a cool feature of her bed. With the flip of a switch on the headboard she could have a personal reading light. She thanked him as he left. Feeling energetic, she reached for her new diary. After thinking about it, she began to write. She wrote for a good half-hour before locking it up, placing it in her nightstand, and falling asleep.

It had been two months since Star moved in and she was bored. She had accomplished much in that time, she had a new driver's license, she had a car to use, Marco gave her a credit card with a generous limit, and she had a new phone, just as promised. It was a pink smart phone and she loved it. But lately things had stalled out. She was a high school graduate, but the school was hesitant to send her a copy of her diploma, and the few jobs she was called in to interview for were concerned from her time spent homeless.

Marco was awesome though, he was trying to convince his boss to allow her to work for one of their restaurants as either a waitress, or one of their fast-food places as a burger flipper. None of them were amazing jobs, but anything was better than being bored. Right at that moment, Marco was at his job, and she knew unless it was an emergency, he was better left alone. That's when she heard a knock at the door.

She rose and headed for the door. At this time it was usually Jackie. It surprised Star how, at least in front of her, cool Jackie and Marco were. There was no arguments, no fighting, just trying to help her. Marco even told her Jackie was allowed at and inside the house! No one broke up that cleanly. Jackie was starting to show her pregnancy, but she said she saw Star's potential and wanted to make sure she was well taken care of. Not that she doubted Marco, but the guy was usually,a bit too cautious, something that had been disappearing over the last year. Star had brought a change to him, and that was what set Jackie on a course to cheat on him, not that he knew. Star stopped reminiscing as she looked through the peephole, having learned her lesson from a salesman last month who she honestly feared was going to hurt her. The person on the other side though, was not Jackie, but an old friend.

The black woman had an air about her, confidence, strength, power, yet exuded good time vibes. Her hair was styled in a short mohawk and dyed like a rainbow. Her outfit was a business dress with a long skirt and topped off with heels and a pearl necklace. Star quickly threw open the door as she exclaimed happily.

"Ponyhead!"

"Sup Starfield! How you doing girl!" The two embraced tightly, Star nearly had tears in her eyes. Her friend since high school was here to visit!

"Wait." Star pulled back from the hug, looking at Ponyhead. "How did you know where I live?"

"Girl, I got connections. Now look at you, finally using what your momma gave ya to get the good life!"

"No Ponyhead, this guy isn't like that."

"Well you certainly didn't woe him with your lifestyle. But anyway, you ready to go out and partay with Ponyhead again?" Before she could answer, a familiar electric car,pulled into the driveway. Star was thankful, and a little scared. Marco hasn't been off early since she knew him. Aa he approached the door, he put on a smile, Star unable to catch his previous expression.

"Hey Star, this a friend of yours?"

"Yes sir. Name's Lilacia Renner. People call me Ponyhead and I prefer it please." She put her hand out for a handshake and Marco took it. Ponyhead looked him up and down before giving Star a look.

"Yes, this is an old friend. My best friend from, before." Marco was surprised. He knew nothing about Star before her homelessness. This was entirely new. He looked to Star and saw her on the fence. He made a quick call.

"Well Ms. Ponyhead, it is a pleasure to meet you, but we were going to have an early dinner and i need to get things ready." He realized his mistake as soon as he said it.

"Well I brought along a cake we can have for dessert if you'll have an old friend of Star's." He knew as long as Star didn't want to tell her no. He was stuck.

"I, guess come on in?"

"Delightful."

Despite earlier trepidations, Ponyhead was actually an awesome house guest. While she was rambunctious, she kept it in check, leaving a great impression, on Marco. She quickly caught the hint that Star didn't want Marco to know about her from before she was homeless, and steered around it awesomely. Even as she left she merely took Star's cell phone number, and everything seemed awesome. To Marco.

"Marco, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Star? Your best friend from before is back."

"Marco, I haven't seen her for almost two years. She didn't open her home to me, she wouldn't help me eat, and when I was injured, she took me to the hospital, and left me with her bill as well."

"I was wondering how you owed that much."

"Huh?"

"Oh, before they would release you they wanted payment on an old bill. I paid for it, but it seemed pretty high for a single visit. Oh, and I got you on this last one too, so don't worry about it." If not for her worries, Star would kiss the man right then and there.

"Marco, one, how did she know where I am? And two, if she knew where I have been as she clearly does, why did she visit now?" Marco was about to answer when he realized he didn't have an answer.

"Now that you mention it, that is very peculiar. I'll get an alarm installed, just in case." Star nodded as they decided to put the thought away for now, instead focusing on the cake Ponyhead had brought. She didn't seem to be a fan of cake, but Star did comment on it being her favorite flavor, so he had written it off as a gesture for an old friend. But when they went to eat it, they found a cockroach on it. Needless to say, they threw it out immediately. Even if Star said she was fine after eating stuff like that before.

Later that night, Marco felt, off. It was eleven at night, he hadn't heard anything, but something was nagging him. Like he had missed something. Since sleep was slow coming, he decided to take a walk around his house. Noticing Star's door was open with the light off, he went to close it, only to hear a hushed voice.

"Shoulda been quiet girly." He immediately busted in to find three men restraining Star, two broke off and went for him. Marco, seeing red, punched one guy out cold and after the other guy grabbed his arm, shoulder tackled him into the wall, knocking him out. The last guy, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, bolted out the nearby window, breaking it and landing on a few cacti below. He continued to run as Marco watched. Suddenly, he heard a door fly open and as he looked the other two had escaped. He heard some crashing as they broke another window. He looked outside again, just catching their escape in an SUV. Marco noted as much as he could before turning to Star.

"Hey, are you o-" She interrupted him with a massive hug. He could feel her shaking. He hugged her back, and picked up her cell phone.

"What are you-"

"Getting the police." The phone rang a bit before a voice picked up. "Janna, I need your help, and no bullshit. Three thugs broke into my house and tried to kidnap my guest." Star could hear the voice pm the other end practically shouting about being on her way, stating for him to stay on the phone as she got emergency services on the line. In minutes four patrol cars had arrived, a neighbor having reported the strangers leaving Marco's house. Thankfully, they had a much better description of the car, including, a partial license plate. One officer in particular came up to Marco and Star.

"Okay dude, you finally getting that security system? Cause Blondie here could have been a sweet treat for three lonely guys." The police girl eyed Star up and down, making the poor girl uncomfortable.

"Janna. Your scaring her when she a

Was almost kidnapped by three men." The girl turned a bit and in the better light. Star could see she had black hair. A beanie under her cap, and a decent figure. Noting some old scars on her arm, she realized that this must be one of the two people Marco's helped before.

"Three men found a window with a busted lock in under thirty seconds, knew exactly where Star was, knew exactly when you're normally sound asleep, and would have had her in their SUV, doing God knows what with her if you hadn't decided to check on her."

"Yes Janna, I know. I'm going to get it. Calling them first thing in the morning."

"No need Diaz, I'm a tester for the developer. I'll get you a sweet deal on a good package. Meanwhile, I'll post a few officer's in the area until you can get the windows boarded up or replaced. Now, Carl over there will take Marco's testimony, and Sharron over there will take Star's testimony. Be honest is my only advice."

Star's head was going a mile a minute as Janna spoke. She seemed so on top of everything Star couldn't imagine this awesome girl on drugs. She and Marco talked a bit before the police took testimonies. Eventually Marco said they would go to a hotel and sleep. He didn't want Star to worry about anything. It was awkward, but they shared the same room, Marco begrudgingly taking the bed while Star,slept on the couch. He had to work the next day, but was free after that so he scheduled the install for the security system then.. Janna even got a window repair company to come out and fix the windows for relatively cheap just the next morning. Apparently after Marco helped her out she became a bit of a local hero to family businesses and the poor.

Three months had now passed, and Star finally had a proper job. She was a waitress at a family restaurant. Janna had vouched for her and she quickly earned the trust and respect of the family. Owner and mother of two, Eclipsa Mariposa was a wonderful, beautiful woman who worked the front like a goddess. She never had to write down any order, and was always around exactly when you needed her. She seemed aloof at times, but she was growing on Star like a real mother. Star wished she was, she had the cutest cheeks, a sexy, yet small body, beautiful purple eyes, and the most perfectly curly hair.

Her husband. Globgor, was a large man. Standing almost seven feet tall, and being well muscled, meant that he was part bouncer to his position as chef. Star really liked him, the man putting his family first and foremost. If you messed with either,of his daughters, well, no one tried after meeting him. He was instantly recognizable from his sharp teeth, redish skin, and white hair in a bun.

Their oldest daughter was a teenager called Heinous. She was oddly enough very strict and pompous. She would often try and correct Star's posture, her word choices, and even her smile. But, she did it out of love for the restaurant. They had a begrudging agreement since after a time, Star felt more like a sister than a demon. She was moderately tall, standing over six feet tall, with white hair and light purple eyes.

The last member was also the youngest. Meteora was just a baby, barely a few months old. She really quickly grew on Star. Like, really quickly. If you said Star was her mother, no one would question it. On slow days Star made an effort to keep Meteora busy and happy so Heinous could earn more tips out front, and on busy days Star would sometimes put on a baby carrier and take care of her. Needless to say, they loved her. She had tufts of light purple hair and some light purple eyes.

Then one day, Marco had stopped by to check in on Star. He took a long lunch to do it, and Star almost wished he hadn't by the end. Eclipsa and Globgor immediately assumed that he and Star were dating, a misconception that the more they talked about, the more Star wanted to be true. Meteora, seeing how much Marco got Star's attention, hated,Marco almost immediately. His usual charm and friendly attitude failing to win him any points with her. Heinous on the other hand, made it clear that she wanted to jump his bones. Sadly, that was not the most stressful part of the day. She was in the back on a slow day, playing house with Meteora when she heard the bell ring, and a familiar voice rang out.

"Well, it looks rather clean. Perhaps it is an exception to the rest of the area." Meteora noticed Star change drastically. She paled and began to breathe shallow, rapid breaths. She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was, until the second voice confirmed it.

"Well dear, it is where our little butterfly landed for now. Perhaps she is finally realizing the value of hard work here." It was her parents. And they knew where she was! She grew very nervous as Eclipsa greeted them.

"Hello dears and welcome to 'Monsterous Eats.' I believe this is your first time here, is that correct?"

"Yes it is ma'am. But unfortunately we are here more for business than pleasure. But a good cup of tea would be nice if you have any."

"We have a large variety of tea. Would you like a cup, a glass, or a pitcher?"

"Cup please. And my husband will have a coffee."

"Black please."

"Certainly. Would you like it to go, or would you like to drink here?"

"Here please, and if possible, we would like to speak with your newest waitress." Eclipsa, standing in the front, froze. There were only three reasons any of her help had been called upon by a couple in the past.

"May I ask the relationship?"

"Cautious, a good quality. Star is our daughter. Her full name is Star Butterfly." Eclipsa's eyes widened. She knew Star's history, just a few months ago she was on the street. How was she the daughter of two of the richest people in the country?

"We had a falling out a while back, and we want to rectify it. If possible." Star heard the entire conversation and she didn't believe them at all.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll see if she's in today."

"Is, she missing her scheduled hours?"

"Goodness no. But she does run errands for us on occasion. When it's really slow we sometimes ask her to take our youngest daughter to the park to play in the sun."

"I see, glad to hear it." She heard Eclipsa take them to a booth, meaning there was as many walls, and as much distance as possible between her, and them. A moment later, Eclipsa came in.

"I assume you overheard." Star's back was to the door, so Eclipsa's only knowledge about how Star felt was from Meteora, who looked very concerned.

"I'm not here." Eclipsa was surprised. She expected Star to go see them, she had suspected Star had runaway from home, but while the wording was right, the tone was far off. There was genuine fear in her voice.

"Okay Star. I'll tell them you took Meteors back,home as she was looking a little under. Here are my house keys, take her home and stay till four. Heinous should be home around then, and go straight there and back, understood?" Star nodded and took down the information of where they lived. It was uneventful for her, and she was thankful when it continued, until she returned after four.

"And there she is." Star stood in the doorway, a woman of moderate height just sitting in the far booth. Her silver hair was straightened and. At its end, it was curled just starting to curl. She wore a nice, blue dress that was flattering, but not revealing. Beside her was a shorter man with a solid build, and curly golden hair with a large golden beard. He wore a,light-blue casual suit.

"I knew you'd be back Star." Her mother stared right at her, but unlike the cold, horrible look she expected, it was, almost wanting. "May, may I hug you?" Star was shocked. She hadn't expected the day to go like this at all. She had expected one day her mother would look for her, but not I'm with such a sad warmth in her eyes. But she didn't trust them.

"What do you want?" She wanted to sound cold, heartless, uncaring. But she couldn't help but love them still.

Star walked into Marco's house. Her home of nearly six months. And she barely made it inside before she hit the ground.

"Star!" In an instant she felt two, strong arms lift her up. "Star! Are y-" Marco sniffed the air, "is that alcohol?"

"... I was with the Mariposa's"

"Star, that doesn't matter, where were you and why-"

"Please stop." Marco did. But not out of her request alone. She was sad. Immensely sad. He could hear the tears in her eyes. He said nothing more, hugging her.

"You know I l-, I'm here for you." He held her tight. Her alcohol addled brain missing the skip in his voice, the pause, his fast heartbeat, all of it. She didn't heed any words right now.

"Marco, my parents found me." Marco held her tighter. "They, they want me back." Marco's grip became heavy. Star was surprised. There was no way. She sobered up slightly as he mumbled to himself. And she realized it. He doesn't want her to leave. Mixed feelings immediately came through her mind. On one hand, he liked her that much! On the other hand, these were her parents, and they genuinely wanted her back. They even promised she could keep her job, and she could keep her friends. But what did she want. Well, she did make the call already, didn't she.

"I also partially lied. I was drinking, with my parents too… I, I'm going." Nothing moved, the air was completely still. She waited for his words. For him to say go, to congratulate her. Something. But he wasn't even breathing. He shortly afterward started shaking. Star took the moment, and extradited herself. She walked upstairs, and packed her clothing into her suitcase. She felt terrible for making the decision, but it had to be for the best. It wasn't like she was going away forever. She was going home, and it wasn't that far away.

She put away the essentials, then took out her key ring. On it were the keys he gave her. The house key, two car keys, a spare key to the garage, and a key to the diner. She took that one and left the rest on her former nightstand. She was about to walk out when the key around her neck grabbed her attention. She had no idea why, but she decided to grab her diary, and write one last entry, leaving jt in the nightstand. She walked downstairs, Marco hadn't moved. She put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"I'll be in touch Marco. We're best friends forever. Please, keep being awesome. I know it saved me." Marco limply placed a hand on hers, holding it for a moment before she left. "I love you." She said in a hushed whisper. She knew he didn't hear it, but he wasn't meant to. He needed someone else.

Half a year passed in the blink of an eye. Everything had gone amazingly. Star wasn't working for Eclipsa anymore. She was a student getting a business degree. Her parents wanted her to take over the family business. They owned and ran a large scale specialty goods store. Everything you could ever need, at a price that can't be beat. It was their motto and they did an amazing job at it. There was only one problem.

She had no free time. From waking up to falling asleep she was working or studying. If not for Ponyhead tutoring her in a few classes she wouldn't have seen anyone from before. She tried to text and call Marco, but she again couldn't. Now it was the holidays though. She had time off from classes, and she was all set to visit her bestie. Or that's how she woke up that morning anyway.

Right now, she was with her mother, going to some sort of meeting. Star was kept in the dark, but Moon said she would like it and she was giddy about it. Her mom was giddy! That had to be good. They pulled up to a small cafe, and she reconsidered.

"Take me to Marco's."

"He's changed Star."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, after kicking him in the balls he got the message."

"I'm not meeting him."

"Please Star. Just, talk to him this once. He's changed, and just wants to bury the hatchet."

"In my womb maybe."

"Please Star. For me?"

"... He has two minutes." Moon smiled as Star got out. Star immediately regretted it. A tall, lanky man with red hair was waving her down. He wore black pants and a red, flaming shirt. Fitting for him. She sat down and stared him down.

"Hey Star. How are-"

"One minute fifty seconds."

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. I'm sorry. Your mom thinks I want to get back together, but I don't. I found someone else and I proposed the other day." Star was shocked. The boy had pined for her for years, he had been the boy she thought she would marry, and the reason her parents kicked her out without a penny to her name. Yet, here he was. Moving on, looking to close another chapter in his life.

"She said yes and I decided to take a trip on memory lane. I saw our old pictures, and, it hit me. I was an ass. I ruined many parts of your life. If I hadn't gone berserk at you that day, you'd have never been kicked out. I can't make it up to you, and I can't change the past. I owe you, big. I'll give you my card with my number. If you need a favor, you got it. If you need an ear, you got it. If you want to forget it, you can forget it. If you want to punch me, go for it. I won't press charges. Just, please. Live for yourself again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know why your mom wanted you back, right?"

"She wanted me to take over the family business."

"Star, she-"

"Star, we'll be late to meet up with Marco!" Moon yelled out. She didn't hear Tom, but she felt like for once, she needed to not ignore him. But she also wanted to see Marco. With too many questions, she left, never hearing what Tom wanted to say.

Star never got to see Marco. Her mother was dragged to meeting after meeting and she never got the chance. She was beyond furious. Her mother didn't even let her make a phone call in peace. She was livid as now, her phone couldn't even get a connection now so she couldn't call him. So, She decided to do what she could do. See Ponyhead.

"PO-"

"Shut up girl and get inside, quick." Star was taken aback. Ponyhead never talked that way to her. After a moment, Star was dragged inside her room, the door locked behind her. "Girl, stay quiet and listen. You gotta get outta here and back to Marco. Now.

"Huh?"

"Look, everything has been plotted out by your parents. Jackie's father blaming you, that attacker not killing you, the attempted kidnapping, and yes, I was apart of it. The cake was drugged. But all of this except becoming a waiter is because of your parents."

"Why would they do that?"

"They have a deal in the works on merging with an international company. The problem being, they want both companies to stay in the family. And your a girl, and they have the sleaziest of boys."

"No. You're lying."

"I'm no-"

"Ms. Ponyhead, have you seen Star?" Star felt all the blood rush away from her face. She remembered that voice well.

"I told you, head butler, not to disturb me during groove time!"

"It's assistant head after the debacle that was the kidnapping! Seriously. Why not make sure they ate the cake?"

"I didn't want to be suspicious. And still, no I have not. Maybe she's in the garden trying to get a signal."

"We blocked her phone, but we proceed tonight. We drugged the wine. She'll ride Clayton right into pregnancy and we can guilt her into it as planned." Star couldn't believe it. Ponyhead wasn't lying. Her parents were going to ruin her for their own gain. Again. "Oh, and the adopted kid will be here Tuesday. She's to begin training immediately."

"Got it." They heard the sound of him walking away and Star fell to the floor. "Ready?"

"... Always." In a matter of moments Star had her suitcase packed, and they headed out to Ponyhead's car, only to meet Star's father.

"Oh dear. We'd hoped this wasn't going to happen this way. Star, either get inside on your own, or spend nine months in a coma. Your choice." Star didn't need any time to decide. She booked it towards the wall, scaling it with ease.

"Shit. Didn't think she'd get-" he was knocked out by a blow from behind.

"Get,outta here B-Fly." Pony got down on her knees as guards rounded the corner. Guns trained on her as they closed in.

Star found herself at the park. She didn't know why, but she found herself there. And she found exactly who she was looking for.

"Marco." Her voice carried tears. She had a huge mix of emotions. She was scared of her parents, she was happy to see Marco, she was horrified st how terrible he looked, and she was exhausted, from all the lies and plans. He jumped up as he saw her. And he was captivated. Star was wearing her home clothes, a small spaghetti shirt with pink cheerleader shorts. It showed off her curves well.

"So she didn't lie. Star." She immediately dove for him, tackling him into the bench as she hugged him. "Missed you too. Pony told me what was going on. We gotta get you out of here."

"Yeah." As they went to get up a book fell out of Marco's lap. Looking at it, Star recognized it as her diary. She then felt her key against her chest. She felt like an idiot.

"Come on, before they look-"

"Boy, I suggest you walk away from her, and forget she existed." Star and Marco looked up. A young man, barely out of college, was staring them down. "That's my fuck toy, find your own."

"That's not what she is. She's a person."

"She's whatever I want her to be. She will be well taken care of. She won't have to even wake up from whatever wonderful dream you have. If coma patients dream. Honestly don't care. I'll work out her womb and pussy everyday until I'm bored of her, then you can have her. Everyone who matters wins." The boy stepped forward. Now in enough light, he looked like a child. He was lanky, short, and baby faced. He wore a white suit two sizes too big.

"How full of yourself are you?" Star regretted it as the boy dashed forward. Marco jumped in front and punched the guy, knocking him back. A loud bang was heard, and Marco collapsed.

"Marco!"

"Don't move you idiot!" Star looked to her side. Her mother was holding a pistol. "There's a chance I didn't kill him. But if you resist any further, I'll murder him and have Josh bury the evidence. Now, come here!" Star hesitated for a moment. "Fool." Her mother aimed at Marco, unmoving.

"No!"

"Freeze!" Suddenly the entire area was bathed in light. A helicopter above.

"This ia the FBI. You're under arrest!" Several officers in various levels of gear started popping out of the surroundings.

"Grrrr. Why couldn't you just spread your fucking legs you, you…" her anger peaked as she stared Star down. Then there was a shot.

"No!" A multitude of gunshots rang out, and Star's mother hit the ground, lifeless. Star didn't care, Marco was already unmoving, but with a hole in his chest, Star could only collapse. A moment later, she noticed a lack of something. Blood. She carefully moved closer. She saw two holes in his hoodie, one was on his side, there was blood there, but the one in his chest, had no blood.

"Thank God she didn't go for the head." Looking up Star spotted Janna. She was looking in concern at Marco, she reached a hand over to his neck and felt for a pulse. "Good, he's alive, probably passed out from shock. His breathing is regular, and the blood loss is not too bad." She pulled at the radio on her chest. "I need an EMT at the location, confirmed victim is alive. Wound does not seem life threatening, does appear to have passed out from shock though." Star heard someone on the other end, but she didn't care. Marco was alive.

Star stared at Marco. He was staring at her. The two had been like this, in the same hospital she was in, for almost an hour. But unlike what would be expected, this wasn't an awkward or hateful silence. Both sides were drained. Star from her ordeal with her parents, and Marco from taking the surprisingly severe injury. He had blood transfusions for a few hours, but was now almost stable enough to leave. But while it had been a day, right now, they needed to repair what had been damaged, after getting all the events in order.

"So, let me get this straight. My mother has been plotting against me for a little over a year. She did convince Jackie's father that Marco cheated maliciously on Jackie and beat her when she got pregnant. The plan then was to make Marco distraught, come in and help us, and make that guy look amazing until I was too far along to abort.

"She even set up my assailant with where I was, and when to strike, paying him well not to kill me, but thanks to Marco she missed her chance to step in. She then blackmailed Ponyhead into bringing a drugged up cake to knock us out and have her staff kidnap me, and then to have this, Clayton guy come out and happen to save me, and win my heart from there.

"But we didn't eat the cake because Pony didn't want me to be forced back into the lifestyle. She hoped the kidnappers would be knocked out and traced back. But that didn't happen. When that failed they devised a plan to alienate me from all my friends, especially Marco, and then medicate me for an unknown amount of time, possibly the rest of my life, and let Clayton and who knows who else, put a baby in me so they could combine the companies and keep them in the family.

"However, Tom, a rival of Clayton's company, found out and with Ponyhead's help, got in touch with you, who my parents told I had plenty of time to meet with, but that I didn't want to see him, and told him the truth, and got him involved, then they got you involved, and you got the FBI involved, and that lead to last night." Marco smiled at Star.

"You missed the part where I found a note telling me to read your diary, and you took the key." Marco

"Yeah. I was really drunk that night. My parents did an excellent job of convincing me they really wanted me back, and then they convinced me to drink. It was a bad decision. Especially after you got me enough water to stay off the bottle way back when."

"Hey. I don't blame ya. Your parents had me with their psychological b.s.. I still can't believe your mom and dad did all that though. I know my parents were awesome. I just, after how you left, I wasn't in a right state of mind." Star paused. She had made a big mistake leaving him. "Heck. I- no, not important." Star decided not to push. She had delayed enough. She knew what she wanted. She'd wanted it a while and her chance was here.

"Marco, I, I want you to read this." She handed him her diary, the key in the lock. He looked at her, his question loud and clear through his brown eyes that captured her very soul. "Yes, I want you to read it. The first entry, and the last entry at least." Marco looked back to the book. He carefully reached a hand forward, and opened the diary. For a moment, he was mesmerized by the beautiful hand writing, but quickly focused on task. Star clearly had something to say, and he was going to listen.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Huh, it's been a long time since I've written these words. Last time I found out my parents read my diary daily to find out if I was really growing up the way they wanted. I guess I'll write a brief summary of how I got here, in the home of my best friend, Marco Diaz._

_I was born to To my parents and named Star Butterfly. For years I had a happy, healthy relationship with my parents. They owned a moderately successful specialty goods chain. It all changed when I met, Tom. To this day I shiver at how awesome I thought he was. I have tried to bury the romantic memories, and I'm glad I stopped at blowing him. We dated for years, and both he and my parents changed. My parents started working close with the Lucitors, Tom's family, and our company flourished amazingly. Suddenly we were making billions._

_But like I said. They changed. My parents were getting high off of money. They adopted a frivolous lifestyle and if Tom and I ever had a spat, they would step in to preserve our relationship for their own ends. I'm certain they were on some illicit drugs. But at the time, Tom was far, far worse. He wanted more from me. In bed he wanted to fuck me, so I let him use my butt. He would always try and sneak it inside me, but thankfully I stopped him. He became controlling soon after, dictating who I was allowed to meet and when, even demanding I meet with no one without him around._

_I went to my parents and they came up with such a ridiculous excuse I finally caught on. I was devastated. I found no reason to try anymore. Not that I was doing great, in school i was a B and C grade student. Had trouble focusing. But after that, I couldn't focus at all. I began to fall and come my junior year, I was failing out. I actually did get kicked out my grades were so bad, and my parents were pissed. They decided to let me work on my G.E.D. and I guess placed their bets on Tom. Then I had enough. Tom tried to rape me. I kicked him in the balls, told him we were done, and ran home._

_My parents didn't see it my way though. They changed the locks, changed passcodes, and took me out one day. We were in downtown when they came to a stop at an alleyway. Told me they were adopting a girl to be their new child, and that I was a liability. I was confused when my father reached forward, undid my seatbelt, and ripped my dress halfway off. I raised my guard, but that's what he wanted. He easily pushed me out, and they drove off. I was sixteen._

_The next year was horrible. Ponyhead didn't take me in, I suspected my parents where why, they did put her through school and were her bosses, but it still hurt. She didn't even try and help me. I eventually gave up finding decent food and drinks and started eating anything I could. I was in a pretty bad way. Then I learned the hard way that there are only three things to trade with on the streets. Food, drugs, women._

_I stayed clean of drugs thankfully, and while there were days I considered letting a guy fuck me for food and water, I stayed clear of it. A few months in and I stopped fully keeping track of things. I forgot what school I went to, I forgot some childhood friends, and a few more things that I don't even remember forgetting. I had to remember when food was thrown out and where, who to avoid and who to fight, police patrol patterns, and where kind people were._

_It was horrible. But through it all, I kept my pride. I eventually found my home for several months. There was a hollow under a tree and I was able to dig it out to be pretty sizable. I found a metal grate and covered it in sod. It camouflaged the entrance well enough. I used it as my base of operations for the rest of my time being homeless. The last scrap of real clothing I had finally broke shortly after. It was a pair of panties. I messed up and a guy called Dagger grabbed me. I was able to beat him back, but losing my dignity was a harsh blow. It was my seventeenth birthday. And that's when I met him._

_Marco Diaz. The single most amazing person in the universe. I had just gotten out of a fight with a woman over a baguette. She was an asshole who already had plenty of food. But I was bleeding pretty bad and I didn't even get the bread. I thought it was the end, and if they found my corpse, well, being fucked then eaten wasn't a distant possibility. But he found me. I had collapsed on the bench that would become our meeting place, and I was cautious, but he was so kind, and I was so desperate to live, he probably could have fucked me and I wouldn't have cared. Instead, he took out a sewing kit, patched me up, and gave me some takeout he bought to keep me going._

_I remember him leaving and then crawling into my shelter. It was my first hot meal in a year, and my God was it good. I'm still not sure what it was beyond Chinese food, but for sure. I'll have to find out! I thought back happily to him but didn't expect to ever see him again. The next day, I did. At the same time, just after six. He came strolling on down. He checked my stitching, cleaned the wounds, even gave me some antibiotics! For a moment, I felt a weakness that I am glad I didn't succumb to. I felt like taking advantage of him. But I didn't want to be my parents. And boy am I glad I didn't._

_At the time he was married to Jackie, an honestly aweet girl who was his high school sweetheart. It was a lovely romance I wished I had when I was with Tom. They were two years older than me and lived but a ten minutes drive from the park. Apparently he enjoyed coming here to rest and relax after work before heading home. He didn't want to bring the stress of work with him. Hw was so thoughtful, and he never asked anything of me. If I offered him some stories he'd listen intently and when I was hurt he'd patch me up. It wasn't three weeks before I called him my bestie. And he earned it. Soon he started talking more and more about his own life. He was so similar._

_His parents owned a small art gallery and they both made exhibits and rented them. They were decently wealthy and they loved him for it. But that's where his parents started being so awesome. He dated a Wong, one of the richest families in the country, and when things went south, his parents backed him up, even if they pulled their exhibits! Soon after he found Jackie and they hit it off. Dating for years before eventually marrying. He told me stories of his early days and he's such a romantic dork. I wish I had been that girl. I'd have probably been teen pregnant though! But despite his love for her, he trusted her. He had no problems with her talking with other guys, and even sleeping at their houses on occasion. I don't think I could trust anyone that much! Well, maybe I'd trust Marco that much. He's cool._

_But as time went on, he began wanting something more. Not from me, but from life. I suggested he have a baby. And he agreed. It took a while, but Jackie became pregnant about three months ago. He was so excited. I was sad to be honest. I really, really wanted to have a kid once. But, on the streets that just wouldn't be a good idea. And it probably wasn't even a concern. The only guy I knew decent enough to raise a child with was married to someone else, and now had a baby with them. But, that's fine. He's awesome and deserves happiness. Or, so I thought._

_On his second anniversary, I think it's about the same time as my second anniversary on the streets, he found out she was cheating on him. With his friend. He was devastated. I was so sad for him, but all I could do was soak it in for him. He doesn't think I know, but he almost had his life fall apart on him. He accidentally dropped a note from his boss telling him he needed to get his act together or he would be fired. I told him he had plenty to live for, and eventually, I think he found it._

_He forgave Jackie, a move I wouldn't have done, but neither told me why. Only thing I can guess is I drove Jackie away from Marco by how close we got. It hurts thinking it's my fault. But they told me it wasn't them, it was a lack of trust from Jackie. The baby wasn't even Marco's. Jackie though, she acted really, cool. When court day came she even backed up Marco in front of that racist, bitch. I was attacked after that, I don't even want to write more about that, but who should come to my rescue but Marco. He saved me and took me to a hospital._

_No idea how he got them to treat me, I'm sure it's the same hospital Pony abandoned me at last time I saw her, but he did. He saved me. And to be honest, I love him. He just finalised things with Jackie, and these feelings might not be real, so I want to wait a bit to tell him. Even if Jackie says I should go for it quickly. Now it's getting late and I should probably get good sleep while I can. I do have a broken leg after all!'_

Marco looked at Star. It was a lot to take in. Star's life, her troubles, and fsr more amazingly, her feelings. He looked up and Star made a motion with her hands. He realized she wanted him to read the last part now as well. He turned the pages, finding a small entry on the very last page.

_'This will be my last entry in this diary. Marco, I plan this to be a memoir of sorts, of how we met, and how you changed my life. I was saved by you, by your strength, kindness, generosity, loyalty, and bravery. You risked your relationships for me to get me to where I can succeed again. You helped show me how to put myself back together, letting me do it. For that, thank you. If you're reading this i assume you read my first entry as well, you know I love you. And that's why I must go. I must become a woman worthy of you. When I am ready, I'll ask you out if you don't beat me to it mister! So let me say this clearly._

_Marco Ubaldo Diaz, please wait for me. I love you._

Marco looked up at Star. She was nervously looking at him. He took a deep breath and placed the book on the nearby nightstand. He looked at her, before taking a surprising leap out of the bed, grabbing Star's shirt, and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Their lips smacked hungrily against each other as everything was let out. They didn't know how long they were at it, but they didn't care. All that mattered, were the hundreds of thousands of 'I love you's' they had been saving up. They finally stopped when Marco collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Marco! Are you-"

"Better than fucking ever." Stat was shocked, Marco had never cussed before. "Star, I won't lie. I've felt the same for a long time. I was confused. But I know now, Star, I love you. Please, go out with me."

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"I'll promise you everything." Star smiled.

"Cutie." She brought her head down to his ear and whispered. "Since you promise everything, we start sharing a bed tonight. I'm moving in obviously, and I'm not staying away from you any longer. I'm finishing school if possible. And I'm going to give you many, many babies. So be ready stud. Cause I've been ready a long, long time."

"Star, I love you."


	2. Sailor Dragon Star

Star Butterfly has seen better days. Just yesterday she finally got the family royal wand, and now she was on Earth, about to meet some human to guide her around. Honestly, she was not looking forward to it. She had big plans of going on awesome adventures, fighting evil monsters and saving her kingdom from threats. Instead, she became one such threat herself. Burning down half the town in under an hour. If not for the clear and honest good she was trying to do, she would have been sent to Mr. Popo's School for Wayward Youths.

'At least it could be worse. I just hope this guide won't be some super dork.' She thought to herself, idly waiting for this guide to show up. This 'Principal' called for him over a minute ago. If this was one of her knights, he'd be demoted back to squire unless he was almost dead or assisting her mother.

"You called Principal Skeeves?" She looked to her side and sighed in relief. At least this guy looked like not a complete dork. His ruffled brown hair gave him a casual feel. His tanned skin showed he went outside a good amount, he wore a red sweatshirt with a hood so she couldn't completely judge his muscles, but his arms did look nice. He had slacks on that were neither too tight to restrict movement, nor too loose to give an easy grab point for his opponents. When she saw his face she had to hold back a blush. He was cute with a beauty mark mole. And his brown eyes, yeah, she was crushing already!

"Yes, Marco. Meet Star Butterfly, a new foreign exchange student. She's here to learn from us for the next year, and I need someone to help show her around and keep her safe. Things have gotten pretty bad in some places and it isn't for affluent young girls."

'Oh great. A guard. Meaning all the fun just disappeared.'

"I'm sure it will be fine Principal. I'll make sure she can relax and have some fun without worrying some bozo is going to try something stupid." Star rolled her eyes. "Besides, she seems like she's no pushover herself." He looked her right in her eyes and she had to fight off the urge to blush again. This guy was good.

"Well, just keep her safe, and remember, running is always an option Marco. I don't want to hear you got badly beaten when you could have simply runaway."

"Gotcha. Oh, where's she staying?"

"Echo Creeks best."

"Not the first time you've tried Principal, and yes, that should be fine." Marco turned towards Star. "Sorry for not doing this soo-"

"Sorry my boy, but you'll have to do introductions outside. I have a date with fifty-two flavors!" And like that the two teens were shoved out of the office as the rotund principal skipped his way outside, a large chest of gold and jewels in his hands.

"Okay, well, my name is Marco Diaz, and yours is Star Butterfly, right?"

"Yes, PRINCESS Star Butterfly, magical princess of Mewni. I am here to learn and control my wand before returning home and eventually becoming queen." Star sat there, holding her family treasure, but she had just failed to do any magic. She had attempted to put up a magical rainbow but all she had done was get the wand to glow. Marco looked on surprised, but quickly shifted into a cocky grin.

"Ah, similar to Sailor Moon. Gotcha. I am again, Marco Diaz, defender of the Earth like my father who trained me. I have been taught martial arts since I was a baby and while my energy control is, lackluster, I am considered one of the greatest fighters. Especially when I get mad." Marco's grin grew as he saw the wonder in Star's eyes, but he attributed it wrong. While he thought she was happy to have a friend who played along, she was excited to have someone to go on insanely dangerous adventures with. She would have to find out about this 'Sailor Moon' though.

"Sweet! Let's get going on some crazy-"

"Not so fast. I need to show you around today. Around the school, around town and, oh! Where are your things? Gotta make sure they get back to my home or else you won't have any clothes!"

"Relax. My parents went to drop my stuff off earlier. Just show me around 'Warrior'. The sooner we are done the sooner we can have awesome fun time adventures!" The two smiled as they began a whirlwind tour of the school, then Marco showed her a little around his neighborhood before finally taking her to his house.

"Welcome home mijo. This must be our guest Princess Star!" His father was a beast of a man. Tall, muscular, great hair, he had it all. Star looked at him on small wonder. Marco had talked up his dad a bit and she felt humbled before him. Apparently he was once one of the greatest warriors of Earth, taking third at a multinational tournament. He taught Marco a little throughout his life, but when Marco turned ten he wanted to impress a girl at school, so he wanted to learn more.

The large man approached her and she felt trepidation before he pulled her into a tight hug. His muscles going taught against her. She smiled, both at the show of affection she greatly appreciated, and at the muscles she really hoped ran in the family.

"Now Raphael, keep it calm there mister. I don't want to have to break out the spoon!" A woman said teasingly. The man put her down gently as he turned bashfully to what Star guessed was his wife. She was a beautiful woman, nice curves and curly brown hair. She walked over to Star and hugged her as well. Star could feel warmth and comfort, but unlike what she had expected, the hug was no less strong than Mr. Diaz's.

"Thanks for all the affection Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" She was practically bouncing around. It felt good to be in such a nice home with some amazing people! They had even hugged her. She loved hugs! Heck, now she just needs a nice big room and she'd say her life improved 1,000%! Sadly, this did not come to pass.

"And this, is your room." Marco said, breathing heavily from the chest full of stuff Star had brought.

"Hmmm. It should work. "

'Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!'" She waved the wand and brought it down forcefully. But while the wand glowed again, nothing happened. "Huh? That's weird, it should have transformed the room." Marco looked at Star. For a moment he was questioning if this was a good idea.

He was fine with pretend play, everyone has a hobby or a favorite way to break the ice, and if this was hers that wasn't an issue. But for her to actually be confused meant it may be more than a game to her. He began to wonder if she had a disorder or if she had been abused. He didn't meet her parents after all.

'Maybe I should talk to mom and dad about this.' Marco thought as he helped Star decorate her room by hand. She had a bunch of cool things, even a large 'spellbook' that contained family history and family 'spells'. Marco almost immediately threw out the abuse theory at that. Scumbag parents wouldn't do that for their child. As he hung out with her, he ditched the idea of talking to his parents as he realized how awesome she was, and how normal her responses were. When she wasn't on her 'magical princess's act, she was being an awesome girl. She even liked martial arts! When they finished, Star laid down on her freshly changed sheets and Marco finally took the time to look her over.

She was going to be popular from day one. She was stunning. Her long golden hair was silky smooth, even now at the end of the day. She had crystal blue eyes, a captivating face with two hearts on her cheeks, and a youthful, but slightly curvy body, tons of energy, and a voice that he would compare to a siren's mid song.

"Well, thanks for all your help today Marco. Can't wait to see what adventures await us tomorrow!"

"That would be school Star."

"Oh right, that place. Hmm. Seems rather boring. Why don't we just do something fun?" Marco looked at Star. He realized her parents probably home schooled her and she wasn't used to always going to normal school. Maybe this was caused by her thoughts of being a magical princess. Maybe she had a small identity crisis. Perhaps making her face reality was touchy. After all, people who build such an elaborate world can go into shock when it crumbles around them, and Perhaps her parents were hoping someone could help break her out of it if she got away from home for a bit.

"We have to go to school Star. Every kid is required to learn until they are eighteen. It's part of Earth mental and social training."

"Oh, gotcha. Still sounds boring. But I'll do it." Marco smiled internally. This was working out well. It seemed he was starting to understand Star just a little bit better.

"Alright. I don't have homework tonight so I'm gonna train a bit before I head to bed." Star sat up on her bed. For a moment, Marco could swear her eyes had literal stars in them.

"Can I join?" Marco smiled. No girl had wanted to join him before. In fact, no one had. Perhaps this was going to be awesome.

"Sure."

It had now been a week and Star was proving more awesome everyday. After school they would do homework, have dinner, and then spar. While Star's martial art was clearly less refined, she had such an advantage of strength, speed, and what almost felt like experience that she held the advantage in most of their matches. She was even reading into his common reactions and using them to her advantage. Marco felt exhilarated after every match.

Then he made a mistake. He showed her the internet. And YouTube. In an instant she found episodes of Sailor Moon and began to watch, somehow watching all two hundred episodes in the weekend. How he chalked up to skipping around, but this morning, she began acting differently. Calling herself Minimoon once before laughing and thankfully saying that sounded stupid for her.

The rest of the day went by normally, but Marco stopped and got a freezie pop from a gas station, Star wanting to stay outside and look at the gas pumps she was apparently interested in. When he got out, his world was turned upside down. Then summarily crashed into the ground, burned, exploded and then burned again for good measure.

"Give us the wand Princess or face your room!" The speaker was a small birdlike individual with green feathers and a bald spot on his head. Marco recognized it as almost being a kappa. He wanted to believe it, and the other immensely odd creatures behind the speaker, were simply costumed men, but that didn't change the situation at all.

"I'll never hand over the wand Ludo!" Marco went pale as Ludo grinned evilly. This wasn't ending peacefully, or with just the wand getting stolen.

"Get the wand." His minions charged forward and Marco's instincts kicked in. The forerunner was a three eyed creature, Marco smacked the creature and in two hits, it was down. The pattern continued and Star grew excited as she joined in, the two teaming up to take on a horde of minions. She was so giddy she almost wanted to kiss the boy. And that thought brought her out of her gleeful trance. Why did she want to kiss this, actually, no. It made sense. He was cute, funny, awesome, and they were basically besties. That's when she noticed an enemy sneaking up on Marco. She felt fear as she noticed the frog monster was going to easily land a blow.

"Narwal Blast!" Marco turned around to see the monster, now illuminated by the wand. Then he saw the monster get tackled by a literal narwal. His jaw fell open as he realized that what he thought was a pretend game all week, was actually reality. She WAS a magical princess from another world. He quickly shook himself back into the fight, only to realize it was over, they were retreating.

"I'll get the wand next time, Princess Cu-" the little man became quiet as he was kicked through the portal he had somehow created.

"Whew. That was fun. Also, wand works again. Hurray! Oh! I can try on some combat outfits and finally become Sailor Star!" Marco felt his brain almost melt. This girl was nuts. But as he thought about it, he realized she wasn't. She was being honest before, and probably very stressed out. This, this was for fun now. And also reality.

'And she's very cute as well.' Marco shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He didn't even have random thoughts on his crush and now he was having them over his roommate, and it was starting to freak him out.

"Now come on Son Marco! We should work on some combos!" She grabbed his hand and began leading them home, a sudden new hobby in her mind. Marco smiled as he began to run with her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Okay, it had gotten bad. It had been three weeks since the first monster attack and Star had added a few things. Mainly, her combat outfit. She used a spell to alter her clothes temporarily and it became very difficult to look at Star as she changed, and as she fought. Her figure on full display, and the very short skirt doing nothing to protect her dignity. He even discovered their school had a trade of pictures of her changing and fighting as a secondary form of money.

The worst was that in the month he had gotten to know her, he figured out something. He had a massive crush on the girl. He enjoyed His time with her of course, but even when they were just talking, Star would have his full attention. His grades were even starting to slip, and his mother was threatening to not let him or Star train with his dad anymore. Worse, his dad knew about his new crush. Just last night when his parents went out for date night, his dad asked him to make sure he doesn't become a grandpa just yet.

Just yesterday, he was in the second worst place. Ever. He was at a boot camp for misbehaving youths, looking for Star's friend. It would have been okay if she hadn't made his karate outfit a pink version of his favorite character's training gi. How she noticed the show and not what he had told her about techniques he was trying to learn he hadn't a clue. He didn't want to remember it, but the day played in his head again anyway.

"Well Marco, thanks for coming along. Hopefully we won't have to fight our way through though. This place is pretty tough. They approached the metal gate of the school. The gate itself was wide open with two guards. One was a tall bald man with large muscles and a goatee, while the other was a short man with spiky hair. Marco took not of their name tags and shivered. Nappa and Vegeta. This place was almost out of Dragon Ball Z!

The facility itself wasn't much different from that expectation either. There were numerous fighting rings outside the school proper, a few in use as, to Marco's disbelief, various people were throwing energy blasts. Actual energy blasts! He began to suspect that perhaps Star did what she did because of the fact that something did exist like this. He looked to the side and spotted a lecherous old man watching two young women fight. At least until they leapt off the ring and did a double takedown kick to his face.

"Eyes forward Warrior. The headmaster will want your attention and you don't want to piss him off." An escorting guards stated. Marco hadn't even noticed him come beside them. One was a red man with white hair, the other a blue alien who was bald and quite tall.

"I'm the fastest in the universe and even I don't want to test that against him." The blue one said. Not another word was shared as they approached the building proper. It was a small little thing that Marco instantly recognized. It was the same as the entryway from the room of space and time! They entered inside, the two escorting guards taking up posts outside. Marco noted the inside was like a castle. Lots of stones and hallways. As they continued marching forward he noticed that somehow, they had a new guard. He wore thick, white armor and was unidentifiable.

"Keep following maggots. You take a wrong turn you're liable to get hurt." Marco recognized that voice. It was Cooler! In his fifth form even! He had little time to contemplate that as they passed by an open courtyard. He looked and saw a very short bald man trying to explain how to use ki to attack from afar. Marco resisted the urge to sit in and kept walking, Star giving him a small smile just out of his sight.

"Inside is the headmaster and the principal. Do not speak unless spoken to, and for the love of Kami do not piss either off." With that warning he stepped to the side and the door opened. Without a word the group walked inside. Just ahead were two people Marco had never suspected. Well, that was a lie. He suspected one of them.

One was a short, tubby humanoid with pitch black skin, large red lips, and almost soulless eyes. Marco felt that he just lost the ability to ever describe this place as he looked over at any DBZ fan's worst/best nightmare. It was an alien humanoid with a long tail, white skin with purple joints.

"Greetings maggots. I am your headmaster, Mr. Popo. And this is principal Frieza. He's a dude, and first rule of training, no talking about my training. Second rule, no crying. And the last one I should need to explain, sixth rule. No breaking my shit. Any questions?"

"Why the duck should I listen to a ducker named Mr. Popo?" Popo smiled. What happened next was later described as 'The fuck box'. A pact was made never to discuss what happened then and there.

"Glad we got that out of the way. Now then maggots. All but two of you will share a room collectively because of that." In less than a blink, Mr. Popo was in front of Marco and Star. Staring them down as he smiled. "You two looked like you realized what was going on. And I might just be high as a kite, but you two shall share the single person room on floor b-2. Have fun. Bye." Suddenly the two were not in that room anymore, but in a well decorated room with a twin sized bed. The lit candles and books that were labeled 'not for those under the age of 57' lead both of them to blush maddeningly.

They looked back and forth a few times, before finally rushing out of the room. Each blushing from the incident. They quickly attempted to make their way around, and they found themselves watching a few training sessions. Eventually they found a library.

"Star. We need to be thorough. Besides, we also need to blend in like we're new students."

"Ugh. I hate when you're right like this. Fine, let's look." The two walked in and immediately it was clear this place made no sense. The library was so high and so deep that from where they were they couldn't see the top or bottom. That's when Marco witnessed something that made him fanboy instantly. People were flying just like in DBZ. If not for Star dragging him away he might have simply watched them all day.

It took almost an hour in the impossibly large structure to find Ponyhead. She was in a meditation room. The room itself was huge, empty, and Marco noticed that the room only contained Ponyhead, and said girl was facing away from them.

"Ponyhead!" Star screamed as she ran forward, only for Ponyhead to easily dodge her hug.

"Quiet Bfly. I'm meditating and I don't want to be on Headmaster Popo's bad side. Again." Star and Marco shared a glance. This was bad.

"Come on Ponyhead. He's not here. Let's just go and-"

"Lord Frieza would be almost as bad. So no. I'm not escaping. Now I need to enter my trance or I'll have to actually 'be' here." Ponyhead went very still again.

"Ponyhead!" Despite practically yelling into her ear, Ponyhead didn't react. "Okay…."

"Star, just grab her and let's go!" Star nodded and grabbed Ponyhead, placing the head under her arm. The two then dashed out, Marco having memorized their path and had a general idea about the layout. They carefully maneuvered around until finally, they got spotted. The guards were thankfully not faster than them, but they were communicating. Marco realized they had to lose them, and that meant taking an unconventional route.

"Into the laundry chute!" Marco spotted the thing as they turned a corner. He had no idea where the room was, but priority one was getting Ponyhead out.

"Okay!" They reached it and Marco held it open for Star. She jumped in but as he tried to follow, they grabbed him. Star spread herself against the sides as she looked up at Marco.

"Go! I'll be fine!"

"But, I'm Sailor Star! I need to help-"

"Trust me and go! We can't let them get both of us." She somberly nodded as she tucked herself back in and fell. Marco letting go and getting captured.

A few minutes later and Star was outside with Ponyhead. Her friend was floating in front of her, mid trance. She was crying, not knowing what was going to happen to Marco here.

"Okay now that- wait. Where am I? Bfly?"

"Hey Ponyhead. Marco, Marco got caught."

"Oh that's not good. They'll probably put him through the crash course."

"Crash course?" Star looked at Ponyhead, worry dripping off of her.

"Yeah. They strap you down and force information into your head on how to meditate and how to channel ki and junk. Normally it'd be totally awesome, but it can have major side effects. Mainly loss of individuality and lack of emotion from so much information so quickly." Star stood up, determination in her eyes.

"No. We are going to stop that! I won't let them do what they did to you to anyone else!" Star struck a heroic pose, feeling a fire being lit inside her heart and soul. She was not letting that happen to Marco!

"They did nothing to me. I volunteered for this." The fire was immediately extinguished.

"Hubbawha?"

"Yeah girl, I volunteered. I am too wild too often to be of use as a ruler. So I signed up for meditation and focus lessons to help me rule better while still being a partay animal. I was doing my graduation test for meditation just now. So, thanks for getting me an 'F' Bfly." Star looked at the ground again. She had messed up again. "Now let's go save your boyfriend!"

"He- he's not my boyfriend!" Ponyhead gave her a knowing grin.

"Yet." She then flew off, Star blushing as she followed. They quickly made their way through and no one attempted to stop them. Then suddenly Ponyhead burst through a door. Star followed to see Marco. Strapped to a chair with a strange device strapped to his head.

"Marco!" Star jumped towards him. Almost ripping everything off of him. He was unresponsive for a moment until Star began to shake him.

"Star?"

"It's me Marco! Sailor Star is here to rescue you in the name of Mewni!"

"Mewni?" Star turned around. Her blood ran cold as her eyes fell upon their principal.

"Sup Lord Frieza." Ponyhead was unfazed.

"Greetings Ponyhead. By the way, you passed your meditation test with flying colors. Your diploma will be brought to your home when Headmaster Popo returns to sign it."

"Oh! Thanks Lord Frieza!" Star was looking back and forth as Frieza started walking towards her.

"Star Butterfly, you really should consider our focus classes. You could probably use them too. Now, it seems to me neither you, nor your friend, are registered to our classes. Normally I'd have to contact your parents, but Headmaster wants me to do otherwise. Now, you might want to take the generosity and go home and rest before I take this punishment further. And trust me, neither your wand or your mother will be able to stop me." His look was of pure hatred. Clearly he wanted to do all that and more, but maybe things were going better.

Marco and Star, after taking Ponyhead home and discovering she left messages on Star's mirror phone about her decision, went home. The shock of the day draining both teens to the point they didn't even have dinner. They merely plopped themselves onto the couch and fell asleep.

The next day, Marco began to try and train himself to use ki, having not only seen it in use but having had a crash course downloaded into his brain. Sadly, he missed the part of getting some experience to help him get to that point, and as he left Frieza made a note that humans have never actually succeeded the training before. But the chance to literally be a 'Z Warrior'? How could he pass it up!

"Hey Star. Can I, talk to you about something?"

"Oh, Z Warrior Marco, what's up?" Star smiled brightly while Marco internally flinched. He had actually given up on his ki training after a month, having shown no signs of progress on it. He still did the meditations but especially lately, something was interrupting his concentration.

"Okay, it's just Marco. But I wanted to talk about-"

"Oh! Did you figure out a technique to combo with my narwal blast yet?" Marco felt a twinge of anger. Here he was trying to have a serious conversation and Star was on something he couldn't actually do!

"Uh, no Star. I wanted to-"

"Oh oh! You got a combo with my sunshine blaster spell?" Marco now felt the twinge turn into a bubbling pond. He just wanted to ask her a question!

"No Star. I-"

"Or maybe-" Marco snapped.

"Enough! I'll just, go do something or whatever!" Marco stormed out. Star was, flabbergasted. Marco had never yelled at her in anger before. She looked down at the ground as Marco slammed the front door closed. A moment later, a soft knock came at her door.

"Star, dear, are you okay?"

"Oh, Mrs. Diaz. Uh, no not really. I made Marco really upset at me." Mrs. Diaz opened the door and walked in, closing it gently behind her.

"Now now dear. I told you, he can be a very serious boy. He took up martial arts because of that one show. Remember?"

"Yeah. I was hoping for him to work with me on a combo move. That way I could kiss him and tell him how I feel is the same. Why won't he get the hint?"

"To say again, he's a very serious boy. He probably expected to sit down with you and maybe confess himself. And he's so focused he can't see that you're trying to do so in your own way and it's frustrating him."

"No way. He's too cool to confess to weird me. Heck, I'm still doing this charade of 'Sailor Star' to spend time with him. I'm sure that if I keep going he'll get the hint and it will be so memorable, and I want Marco to have fun with me right up to the confession as we kiss and our feelings spill out..." Star smiled as she was lost in her fantasy. Her plan was flawless in her eyes. Angie slightly cringing at the overly romanticized plot. Knowing her Marco, even if she toned it down severely, he's so caught up in his own thoughts that he would have no chance of noticing Star's plan. They were just too similar in that regard.

"I wish you the best, but my advice sweety is to just tell him. He might get the wrong idea and that could be far worse." Star's smile only slightly fell.

"I believe in him Mrs. Diaz, and I believe in love!"

"I wish you luck. Dearie." With that, Mrs. Diaz left. And a very on edge Star made a desperate phone call to one of her oldest friends for advice.

"Call Tom."

"Calling Tom."

*ri-* "Starship! It's been too long. What's up?" Star stared at her mirror, the image blocked, but his voice crystal clear.

"Well Tom, I needed some advice. Is this a bad time?"

"Nah. Mirror's on the fritz. My fault but I can still receive calls. Just no visuals. Now, what's my best friend from Mewni need?"

"I need some dating advice." The line was silent for a time.

"I'll be honest. Asking your ex for advice, is really weird. But, go for it."

"You see Tom…"

The weeks went by and Star did not let up. She kept bugging him to do a combo move with her at every opportunity, and soon, any conversation they had began and ended with Star asking about it. Even when Marco, tired of trying to date Star, gave up, she did not relent. He started avoiding Star, deciding to use all that courage to ask out his first crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas. And she said yes! As a bonus, Star became distant when he told her so he finally had breathing room to get over his new crush.

Right now the girl was wearing a seafoam green dress to match her eyes and hair streak, and she looked amazing. No one could peel their eyes from her, and he loved that she was here, dressed so pretty, for him.

He was so happy that she seemed to,be enjoying the restaurant. He originally wanted to bring Star, but that time had passed. Now it was Jackie's turn. And he was killing it! Every single action had been planned and had gone off without a hitch. Jackie had been giggling and smiling all night and Marco knew he had done well. A part of him still wished a different blonde sat in front of him though.

"So Jackie, how did you like the meal?"

"Not bad Diaz. I'll have to come here every now and again."

"Yeah. It's one of my family's favorite restaurants. It's surprising how great the food is despite the moderate pricing." Marco felt calm, at ease. This was nice. Almost too nice.

"Yeah. So, spill it Diaz, why are you here with me and not Star."

"Hubawha?"

"Don't try that on me. I'm not blind. For weeks you've been crushing on her badly. Then you ask me out of the blue,on a date? Somethings up."

"No no! I asked you out because I've had a crush on you!" Marco was in a panic. The last thing he wanted was Jackie feeling just like a side girl.

"Diaz. You HAD a crush on me. Not 'have'. So spill it. I'm not mad unless it's cause you're looking for a side girl."

"I, uh. Man, you're good at this. She doesn't feel the same Jackie."

"How are you so sure?"

"She never stops playing this make believe game where I'm a Dragon Ball Z character and she's a Sailor Moon character. It's usually fine, but when I tried to tell her how I felt and ask her out, she just kept asking me about making a combo attack."

"And that shows she doesn't like you because…?" Did, did Jackie not see the obvious?

"Well, obviously her game is more important to her."

"Is that so. You know, I think it isn't the game that's important."

"How so?"

"Well Marco, if the game was so important, why aren't there other scouts helping her, why would she specifically want a combo attack with you? And why does she look up Dragon Ball Z lore in computer class?" Marco was in shock. Besides the last one he knew all of those things, but hadn't thought of them that way. Did, did he really mess up that badly?

"Oh no. I, I did it. I'm an idiot."

"Nah. You're just trying to do things your way. Now, we need to pay the bill and-" Marco slammed a large wad of money on the table. Easily over six hundred dollars.

"Take the money, pay the bill, tip however, and keep whatever. Thanks Jackie, gotta go!" Jackie watched in amazement as she was sure Marco just literally flew out of the restaurant. The waiter coming up beside her.

"I have never seen a guy literally fly away from a date with a pretty girl before, if I may ask…?"

"He's going to find real happiness. With the girl he really has a crush on."

"Huh. I doubt they're hotter than you."

"I'm fourteen."

"Dinner's on me gotta go bye." With that, the waiter left, leaving a smirking Jackie.

"Well, looks like I got some money. Wonder if Justin has some free time?"

"Star? Hey Star, you in there?" Marco returned later that night, and he felt horrible. The more he thought about it, the more he became outraged at himself. He hurt her, and all she wanted was to have a special moment with him. "Star, you-" the door clicked open as he knocked on her door. Inside was nothing. Marco began to panic as he realized none of her stuff was there. He stepped one foot in as a towering inferno appeared before him. As the fire dissipated, a boy his age appeared with horns and three eyes. He wore a tattered red shirt and brown shorts. Marco stared in disbelief as the being looked at him.

"I am the demon prince Thomas Lucitor! You have hurt my Star enough! I have taken her away, and will contact her parents. Feel lucky I do not destroy you puny mortal!" The demon looked around, finding a headband on the nearby nightstand. "Oh, here it is. Awesome. Now don't ever talk to her again!" He grabbed the band and, in another pillar of fire, disappeared.

Marco stared at the scorch marks, slowly falling to his knees. He began to cry as nearby, a little bell began to glow.

"I've returned Starship!" Tom was practically singing as he skipped towards the girl. She was limply leaning on the headboard of a large bed. Tom's bed. "And I got your old headband!" He placed it on Star's head, the girl not even reacting to his presence. She felt, empty. Hollow. Marco had finally got what he wanted, and she spent hours crying about it. Now she would stay with her ex. That might be better.

"Oh! I know! You must be bored right? Well, let's get to fixing that. Let's play, uh, demons and warnicorns! You love that game!" Star peeked at Tom. If this had been even a week ago she would have jumped up, ran, and got the game herself. But now, she felt like dying.

"Oh. Not in the mood. How about Deadly Rompus?" Star considered it, but when she remembered there was no real risk, she resumed her defeated expression.

"No."

"A response! Getting better already! How about…" Tom thought for a moment. Truth be told he knew a few other games, but they carried real risk. He knew right now, Star was not all there. But maybe he was the solution. She did call him for help after all. Mustering all his courage and confidence, he strolled over to Star. He gently used one hand to cup her chin and turn her towards him. He took a breathe and-

"You kiss me and I'll fire the first and second shots of this war." He jumped back. This was not going well. At all. He was out of ideas so he pulled up a chair and just sat down. Remarking to himself how much that human hurt her. He made a note to put in for increased attacks against human morality when suddenly the demonvator appeared outside his balcony.

"Uh, what are you doing? I didn't call for you."

"But I did!" Out jumped Marco, fully dressed,up in his karate gi. Tom was at first dumbfounded, a move Star followed with before she huffed and began to intently stare at a corner.

"Uh, why would you literally come to the underworld?"

"To get Star back!" Star felt her heart ache at those words. He probably thought she was kidnapped.

"She's here of her own choice dude."

"Sailor Star wouldn't abandon me that way." Star felt herself seize up. He hadn't called her that since the earliest days of the nickname. She continued to stare at the wall, trying to appear uninterested as the boys continued.

"Well, you abandoned her."

"I didn't. It doesn't excuse me making her feel like I did, but I'd never abandon her."

"People abandon their best friends all the time. I'd know. I'm literally a demon."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I'll ever abandon her." Star could feel the tears starting. But she found herself unable to move, or speak. Looking down she saw nothing stopping her. No demonic chains, no evidence of magic, nothing. She was simply unable to respond.

"Well, looks like you aren't reaching her. So why don't you move along and go back home before you get hurt. Star will be happy here. Mango." Tom glared at Marco as he saw a wisp come off of him. Suddenly, Marco leapt across the room, taking Tom by surprise as humans don't normally leap over thirty feet from a dead stop. With a swift kick he knocked Tom the remaining thirty feet into a wall, causing Tom to leave actual cracks in it.

Star looked amazed. Marco was never this strong before. He was an ordinary human, but here he was, fighting a demon prince, inflicting actual damage to his opponent, FOR HER. She gawked as his hand began to glow. Tom meanwhile had begun a charge against Marco, to which Marco countered with his non-glowing hand, knocking the hit away as he tried to resort to an open palm thrust. All three were taken by surprise as a large blast of energy escaped his hand, sending Tom flying rapidly across the room, and through the previously cracked wall.

"Did I just do a ki blast? Cool!" His elation was short lived as he spotted Star. She had just turned back away from him. Not noticing anything from the busted wall, he walked over towards her, his determination returning to its previous high.

"Star, look. I'm, bad at apologizing, but I need to day this. I won't apologize for how I acted." Star froze up. Where was this going? "But I will apologize for not realizing why you were doing what you were doing. I misread you, and I think, you misread me. Star, I-" a large explosion of fire cut him off as Tom began to hover in front of the wall he was blasted through.

"That hurt!" Marco was stunned to see all he had managed to do was stun the demon, not defeat or even harm him. Suddenly, he realized he had only one solution. A perfect solution to all his problems.

"Star! Use your 'Nuclear Butterfly Blast'! I'll combine it with my, uh, 'Final Flash'!" Marco gave Star an unsure grin. He hoped that she would understand, and his smile slowly faded as her emotionless expression remained for a moment as she raised her wand.

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" Star again transformed herself, but instead of Sailor Star, she wore a white dress, filled with glittery stars and a heart over her budding chest. On her head was a crown as her face was lit up with the single biggest smile he had ever seen. "This is my 'Princess Star of Mewni' form! I can utilize all my power in this one!" She quickly made her way to just in front of him, holding the wand just in front of her face. "Now let's do this!" She didn't drop the smile the entire time as Tom watched on.

Truth be told, he stopped hating Marco the moment he asked Star to do a combo attack, but he had to play along. To help Star.

"Fools, your combined power is nothing! He slowly began to pool power between his hands, Star realized he could have quickly done it, but all three were playing along now. Marco, unaware, stretched his arms out to either side, already planning how he was to do the motions as he thought about how to actually call forth the power. He decided to try his favorite 'Z Warrior's' strategy, and thought about the demon hurting Star. He felt a warmth in his hands, and he just hoped it was enough. Star bent her knees and held the wand up as Marco brought his palms around the head of the wand. They cried out in unison.

"Final Nuclear Butterfly Flash!" A bright beam of energy flew forth and struck Tom, it continued until it was out of sight. Marco was breathing heavily, truly drained of his stamina as he fell to his knees. Or he would have if Star hadn't swiftly turned around and hugged him tightly.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! We did a combo!" She was absolutely thrilled, laughing and giggling while bouncing around.

"Yeah, we did do it. We beat Tom." Marco relaxed more as he enjoyed the contact with Star, sadly it ended abruptly as she stared him down.

"It would take a lot more than that to beat a demon in the underworld Marco."

"Say what." Marco was starting to feel panicked, but Star was on a mission. Now was the time to take Mrs. Diaz's advice.

"But that doesn't matter! He was consoling me for you not, uh." Suddenly Star felt a lot more shy. Star was not used to the feeling, only getting it around Marco.

"Not understanding why you wanted to do a combo?" Star stared at him, a cool, confident grin plastered on his face. She felt hers heat up as her heart began to thump in her chest. "Look, I'm, a bit clueless. And that's my fault. I didn't look into why you were doing things this way, I was, well, trying to ask you out on a date." As he went on Marco's confident smile turned into a nervous one. As he finished. Star's face went from borderline panic, to complete joy. Her smile threatened to jump off her face but before it could she brought him in close, kissing him fully. His shock and surprise from the initial movement quickly wore off as he enjoyed kissing his best friend, and biggest crush.

"Okay, so that happened." The kiss broke as Marco looked at the demon, walking back into the room. Fear rose inside him as he realized he couldn't move. "Gotta say if I was on Earth or Mewni, I'd be in pretty bad condition right now. Seriously, good one." The smile on the demon confused Marco as he stared on.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good combo. Thanks by the way for letting us win."

"No problem Star. And Marco, you hurt her again, I'll reserve a special place for you when you die, and I'll make sure to get it occupied quickly." Marco barely held it together as Star carried him into the still waiting demonvator.

"Earth floor, Diaz residence please!"

"As the lady wishes." Without a word the door closed and they began to ascend. Marco slowly calmed down as he realized he wasn't dying. Finally, he decided he had to talk to Star.

"Star, look, I'm really sor-" Star kissed him for just a moment, enough to quiet him.

"None of that. The only thing I want to hear, well, you know what it is." She grinned joyfully at him. Truth be told he could think of three things she might want to hear right now. The safe response bubbled in his mind, but as he looked at Star's expectant face, he knew what she wanted was the risky route.

"Actions speak louder than words." Before she could even contemplate it, 'safe kid' Marco Diaz had his lips firmly against Star's. True to his nature it was a quick affair, lasting only a moment. Leaving Star dissatisfied.

"Marco, that's not how you kiss a girl." Before Marco could contemplate Star, she had returned the kiss, only she had done so with enough force to get Marco on his back. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they parted, Marco could only think of one thing.

"If that's what I'm to expect from being with you, I'll fight a hundred Toms to be with you." Star smiled softly at him.

"That's good. Cause you might have to. Mom and dad might be a little bit overprotective and traditional." Star smiled widely as Marco's dropped completely into despair,

"Say what now." The demonvator came to a sudden halt, jostling the pair.

"Top floor, Earth, Diaz residence."

"This is our stop Marco. Now hurry up! I'm not waiting for our first date, and no complaining that it's after ten on a school night!" Without giving him a chance to respond or recover, Marco was pushed out of Star's room, the sound of her singing and changing filling the air. After a moment he walked to his room, his tongue running over his lips as memories of the kiss helped him push past it for now. That could be tomorrow Marco's problem.

"Oh, and we better work more on your kissing! Practice makes perfect. Right?" Marco smiled. That could be his problem now.

**A/N:****Another AU, was a request from a reader. I hope it's as good as he wished it would be. I am open to suggestions and requests, but I make no guarantees. Already got a few more started, so hope to post more soon!**


End file.
